This invention relates to improvements in a coupling structure of a console box of the longitudinally split type for an automobile.
A conventional coupling structure of a console box of the longitudinal split type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62544/85.
This conventional console box is formed, at the upper edge of a combination opening of a first block fixed to a vehicle body side, with a downward flange; at the inner surfaces of two side skirts of the opening with a protruding boss having a flat upper surface perpendicular to the vertical direction of the downward flange; at the upper edge of a combination opening of a second block coupled with the first block with a second flange extended to form an upward groove in the second block to be tightly engaged with the downward flange of the first block; and at the outer surface of extended flanges of two side vertical walls with an L-shaped guide rib having a lower flat portion tightly in contact with the flat upper surface of a rear portion of the boss. Thus, the blocks are engaged with the downward flange and upward groove. The flat upper surface of the boss and the flat downward portion of the guide rib are tightly contacted and the combination openings are superposed integrally by clamping with screws.
In order to assemble this conventional console box, the combination opening of the first block fixed to the vehicle body is contacted with the combination opening of the second block in a slightly forwardly tilted attitude. The downward flange of the first block is opposed to the upward groove in the second block. The L-shaped guide rib of the second block is opposed to the flat upper surface of the boss of the first block. The second block is then pivoted to a horizontal position. As such, the downward flange is tightly engaged within the upward groove, and the flat downward portion of the guide rib is tightly contacted with the flat upper surface of the boss. When the combination openings of the respective blocks are tightly contacted in this state and clamped with screws at the superposed portions of the openings, the longitudinal positions are determined and fixed by the engagement of the downward flange and the upward groove, the elevational positions are determined and fixed by the flat upper surface of the boss and the flat downward portion of the guide rib. The lateral positions of the abutting blocks are determined and fixed by clamping with screws, and this coupling structure can be completed without particularly skillful technique.
However, since the guide rib and the boss as the coupling means of the conventional console box protrude vertically from the side walls of the respective blocks and perpendicularly to the contact surfaces of the boss and the guide rib, the guide rib and the boss tend to collide when assembling the front and rear blocks causing an unreasonable force to be applied thereto.
Further, the conventional console box requires a complicated molding die to be constructed.